Schicksalsstunde
by Amunet
Summary: Yaoi VegetaXGoku Beinhaltet den letzten Kampf zwischen den Beiden Warnung: Schnulzenalarm!


**Titel:**

Schicksalsstunde

**Inhalt:**

Der letzte Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Son Goku

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Son Goku

**Disclaimer:**

Keine der folgenden Figuren gehört mir. (leider)

**Anmerkung:**

Schnulzenalarm und ein bisschen Lemon (oder zählt das noch zu Lime?) Kritik und Lob sind erwünscht, also bitte fleißig Reviews schreiben. Danke

* * *

**BETAGELESENE VERSION!**

* * *

**Schicksalsstunde**

Die Nacht brach herein. Seit Stunden schon stand der Prinz am Fenster seines Zimmers. Vom weißen frisch bezogenen Bett verströmte sich ein blumiger Duft durch den ganzen Raum. Streifte die geschmackvollen hellen Möbel, liebkoste die wenigen privaten Schätze seiner Majestät und wanderte an dem stolzen Saiyajin durch das offene Fenster hinaus.

Gedankenverloren blickte das mächtige Wesen seiner Zukunft entgegen. In wenigen Stunden würde er sich seinem Schicksal stellen. Er hatte Angst. Für ihn würde es um Alles gehen. Der letzte Kampf bekann. Noch nie war es ihm geglückt, einer Herausforderung zu wiederstehen. Und dies war seine bisher größte, seine letzte. So viele harte Jahre hatte er trainiert und das nur für diesen Augenblick, der ihm jetzt bange machte. „Kakarott, heute wird es sich zeigen", mit zitternder Stimme, sowie etwas, dass man eventuell als Sehnsucht bezeichnen konnte, sprach der Saiyajin-no-Ouji.

Das Land veränderte sich. Mit der Finsternis, die das leuchtende Hell des Tages verjagte und es im Kampf verwundete, so dass sich das Blut in seinen roten Tränen über den Nachthimmel verteilte, kam die Schicksalsstunde immer näher. Mittlerweile wartete der Prinz schon am vereinbarten Ort. Keine Menschenseele wohnte in der Nähe. Im Radius von ca. 50 km gab es keine Lebenszeichen. Der Kampfplatz war gut gewählt.

Mit dem auftauchen der silbernen Scheibe des Mondes kam auch er. Vom Licht des Boten animalischer Instinkte beschienen. Sein Gesicht verriet die Anspannung, die ihm innewohnte. „Kakarott." Der Angesprochene blickte tief in die Augen seines gegenüber. Mochte dem Prinzen auch in diesem Moment der Atem stocken, so war er doch nicht bereit, dem intensiven Blick zu weichen. „Lass uns beginnen." Mit einem Nicken folgte Vegeta. Folgte seinem Schicksal.

Der Kampf, der nun losbrach, erschütterte die ganze Welt. Zwei Energien unvorstellbarer Macht trafen aufeinander. Unnachgiebig, jede der eigenen Stärke bewusst. Mit eisernem Willen hieben sie immer wieder aufeinander ein, brachten ihre Umgebung zum Sterben. Berauscht vom Licht des Mondes, angeheitert vom Geruch des Blutes, der die Nacht erfüllte, erregt vom Adrenalin welches durch die Adern floss, verstärkte sich der Kampf. Jeder wollte gewinnen. Es ging um so vieles.

Ein letzter alle Kraft verzehrender Angriff und Stille trat ein...

Schemenhaft konnte man eine der beiden Gestalten am Boden erblicken, die andere darüber gebeugt. Wimmern das die Dunkelheit durchdrang. Ein heißes Flüstern „Du gehörst mir." Zittern, als dem Unterlegenem die Kleidung vom maledierten Körper gestreift wurde. Verstärktes Wimmern, als der entblößte Leib sich den Liebkosungen des anderen hingeben musste. Doch unter dem Blick seiner silbrigen Durchlaucht, welche vom Sternenhimmel die Gestalten beobachtete, verwandelten sich Wimmerlaute in die schönsten und herrlichsten Stöhn- und Keuchgeräusche. Schließlich bog sich der Untere dem Oberen entgegen. Bat und bettelte um Erlösung. Die Erlösung kam.

Ein lang gezogener Schmerzensschrei, als der Stärkere seinen Gewinn vollständig in Besitz nahm. Tiefer und tiefer in den willigen Leib eindrang. Aus Schmerzen wurde Lust und heiße Küsse steigerten diese. Man trieb sich gegenseitig immer höher. Verschmolz vollständig in einem Jahrtausende altem Rhythmus. Schließlich explodierte die Welt um sie herum, als sie gemeinsam zu einem gigantischen Höhepunkt kamen.

Erschöpft lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt „Vegeta..." „Mh.." „Hätte ich gewusst, das gegen dich verlieren so schön sein kann, hätte ich das schon viel eher getan..." „Báka", und ein grinsen stahl sich in des Prinzen Gesicht, bevor er glücklich und zufrieden an der Seite seines Liebsten einschlief.

**Ende**

* * *

Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich gesteinigt werde, aber ich konnte mir den letzten Satz von Goku nicht verkneifen. **ach bin ich ein verrücktes Huhn**

* * *


End file.
